An Unexpected Dream
by molly1925
Summary: Starting at the moment Ashoka and Rex saw each other, there was an attraction. Will they ever realize their love for one each other, and if so, will it last through the trials of a galactic war among many problems.
1. Beginnings

**This is my first fan fiction. It is about how I think Ahsoka and Rex grew to love each other. Just a warning, it may take a while for the romance to actually start.**

**All Star Was characters belong to George Lucas**

**But before we start the story, I am pleased to introduce MONO-BROW MAN!**

**Mono-brow man : }: 0 (/) :(chomp, chomp, chomp)**

**Molly 1925 :Mono-brow man, stop eating that hot dog and say hello.**

**Mono-brow man :*gulp* *belch* sup.**

**Molly 1925 : for goodness sake Mono, please be polite! Anyway let's get to the story.**

* * *

**Beginnings **

Today is a bad day to be a clone. The citizens of Chistophsis already dislike us for being, well, us. It is not surprising, there are a lot of people who do not appreciate us.

They say cloning is unethical, and therefore, we clones are abnormal, freaks-of-nature, and something to look down on. The prejudice is hard enough to deal with, but with the way our fights with the separatists have gone, they have even more reason to dislike us.

The struggles with the droid forces are not our fault though, they are Slick's burden to carry, not ours. Slick, he was the traitor, not us.

He was the one to sell us out to the separatist scum, Asajj Ventress. First he gives classified information on an attack plan that resulted in a mission failure. Next he sets a trap for the generals - Jedi knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi. As difficult as it is to catch them by surprise, I will not give the traitor compliments for his near success. After all, he tried to frame a troubled clone, one of his brothers, for the treacherous deed.

Once his deception was found out, the traitor ran for it. In his zest to run us, Slick blew up the weapons Depot, almost taking Cody and me with it. thankfully he was careless in his hiding, left us a footprint to follow. After that we came up with a plan to trap him. the plan soon led to a fight where Slick admitted to his treason, claimed he was fighting for freedom.

When the Jedi asked about his betrayal, Slick called then the traitors. he said that they "enslaved" us and that he was "striking a blow for all clones." he also said he loves his brothers, that we were all too blind to see it.

We were all disappointed in him. His attack crippled us, leaving us little else besides the heavy cannons. To think I had ever thought of him as a friend, a comrade, a brother.

"Captain Rex!" I shake my head, there is no time for distraction now. Commander Cody is standing in front of me and he is looking none too pleased. "Stay sharp Rex, it looks like reinforcements are on their way." Now he grins and claps me on the shoulder and says, "Try not to let Slick get you down."

I grin back at him, of course he knew I was thinking about Slick, Cody is my brother. As he walks away, I can not help it, my mind drifts again, but not to Slick.

My name is Rex Everyone calls me that. I picked it out for myself when I was on Kamino. But it still slips into my mind every so often. While I am sleeping, eating, fighting, even talking. CT-7567, my code me, all that I am in a number.

A number I have grown to despise.

I am a soldier, not a droid. **I have a name**. Again, I shake my head, things will get better when I leave this planet. After all, the reinforcements will arriving soon.

* * *

Usually the coldness of space bothers me, but today I barely notice it.

Today is the day I become a Padawan to a great Jedi knight. I can not help the smile that slips onto my face. it disappears, however, when I see the admirals face. Yularen is not happy, his supplies can not be taken to the planet bellow us until I have arrived.

Suddenly, I am shivering, maybe my new master will not like me. He might see me and decide that I am too small to be a Padawan learner. Perhaps he will look at me and decide to send me back.

The coldness seems to be stifling me, Perhaps I should not have worn this outfit today, my top is doing little to keep me warm.

"Miss Tano, will you please pay attention!", Admiral Yularen's voice breaks me out of my panic, he has clearly been trying to get my attention for some time now. "We are about to enter the atmosphere of Chistophsis, you must prepare to possibly land in the middle of a battle."

I can not help flinching a little at his words. I was not looking forward to **that **possibility, but there is a chance that it would happen. Ahsoka sighed and looked up at Yularen, "I understand Admiral, just get us to the surface of Chistophsis and we will be fine."

I watch as the azure and jade planets seems to grow as we approach, the elegant crystalline buildings of Crystal city soon becoming visible.

I can not help but relax when I see that the fighting has stopped for a bit, perhaps this will not be to bad after all. taking a deep breath I make my way to cargo bay and wait for the door to open.

To my relief, the planet is not cold like space, but it is mot particularly warm either. Suddenly the door starts to open to reveal to a small group that arrived to meet the ship.

There are two men standing side by side in traditional Jedi attire, and there are clone soldiers standing stiffly behind them in who neat lines. There is also a astromech droid standing beside the taller Jedi knight. There are also other clone soldiers bustling about, obviously doing important tasks.

Looking at the two Jedi, I can not help but feel nervous. I am standing in front of the two best known Jedi in the galaxy for goodness sake! I look at them for a moment. then let go of the nervousness. 'There is no emotion, there is peace', I think to myself and walk briskly out of the ship.

The older of the two Jedi looks seriously at me, "A youngling?" he says in surprise. The other man looks at me as well and asks curiously, "And, who are you supposed to be?" The droid turns to me and beeps excitedly, clearly it is pleased to see a new face.

Once again, I can feel my anxiety rising, and once again I release that anxiety. In order to be a Jedi, I will have to let go of my fears and let the force guide me.

"I'm Ahsoka," I say confidently, "Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency." To my surprise my voice did not wobble, I sounded determined, relaxed, completely confidant.

The younger Jedi frowned slightly, I could feel his irritation as he spoke. "well I don't know if you've noticed, but were in a bit of an emergency right here." The mans voice sounds mildly annoyed, clearly he is unhappy. The other man immediately starts speaking, "Yes our communications have been a bit unreliable but we've been calling for help.", this man is calm, unlike his companion.

I look at them as I speak, "Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message.

The younger Jedi sighs and turns away taking a few steps in the opposite direction, "Oh great. They don't even know were in trouble." his frustration is clear in his voice and his actions and his companion turns around to look at him.

Thinking quickly a solution quickly presents itself to me. "Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off.", I say trying to be helpful.

The older Jedi smiles at me than at the other Jedi who simply shrugs his shoulders and looks at us.

The soldiers that are with them are ordered to retrieve the holoprojector from the ship and soon it is standing before us and the clones have dispersed to fulfill other duties. soon a soldier clad in a officers uniform appears on the holoprojector and says stiffly "were under attack by separatist warships, but I'll try to make contact for with the Jedi Temple for you. Stand by."

As we wait i look at the two Jedi knights that are standing with me. The older one has neatly combed auburn hair ad and clean beard and mustache. His blue-grey eyes look calm despite the tenseness of the situation. The other man has thick light brown hair that would not lie smooth. This mans blue eyes showed impatience, unlike his counterpart.

Realizing that the Jedi were looking at me, I looked at the ground for a moment feeling nervous.

thankfully, Master Yoda appears on the holoprojector and everyone's eyes turn to look at him. "Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you, I am.", the wizened Jedi Master said peacefully.

The older Jedi responded sounding slightly stressed, "Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. we are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed." Kenobi's voice was insistent and sounded strained. I think to myself, does war always make people act like this?

Yoda simply looked at him and replied, "Send reinforcements to you, we will -"the rest of the transmission crackles as transmission starts to fade. "Master Yoda?", Kenobi says sounding concerned "Master Yoda?!" Kenobi looks visibly anxious as the hologram of Master Yoda disappears. he then frowned and looked the other man, who must be Master Skywalker, in concern.

The clone from before appeared again saying, "We lost the transmission, sir. another clone in an officers uniform stumbles it and takes the others place saying urgently, "We have to leave orbit immediately. More enemy ships have arrived. We'll get back to you as soon as we can." The transmission the fizzes out.

Skywalker frowned at the holoprojector, "Well I guess we'll have to holdout a little longer.", he said sounding irritated.

Suddenly my anxiety returns, and feel the slightest bit cold. If this is the effect of war, then I do not want to be a part of it!

Kenobi looks over at me and his expression softens, making me realize I must look upset. "my apologies young one. it's time for a proper introduction." Skywalker looks at Kenobi walks to me and I say, "I'm the new Padawan learner, I'm Ahsoka Tano." I can not help but feel relieved as I hear myself, i sound calm, like a Jedi.

Kenobi then says calmly, "I'm Obi-wan Kenobi, Your new master". I look at him cautiously, "I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker.", I say pointing to the other Jedi.

The man looks stunned and says "What?" he then takes a defensive tone, raising his hands saying, "no, no, no.", laughing in disbelief as he walks around Kenobi, almost like he was hiding behind him. "There must be some mistake.", he then points at the other Jedi, "He's the one who wanted the Padawan.' Both Kenobi and me look at him, my anxiety starts to increase slightly so I cross my arms and say, "No, Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training." To my relief I sound persistent rather that upset.

Kenobi glances at Skywalker smiling, "But that doesn't make any sense...", Skywalker starts to complain as Kenobi interrupts saying, "we'll have to sort this out later. It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons."

Skywalker turns around and mutters irritatedly, "I'll check in Rex in the lookout post. Kenobi smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder, "You'd better take her with you. Skywalker sighs and walks away. I just smile and follow him. I can sense that Kenobi is up to something. Following my new Master I can not help wondering to myself, who is Rex?

* * *

Standing in the lookout post I watch the for the all clear signal to be given. Finally on of the men on the other station turns and raises his hand to make a fist. I repeat the gesture and turn away. I can feel my shoulders relax slightly, the last battle had left me tense. We lost a lot of good men out there today. If only we had more Munitions! Once again I think of Slick, I hope that traitor will pay dearly for this.

Seeing General Skywalker waking this way I go to meet him. I notice a young girl walking by his side, but focus on the general as he says, "Whats the status Rex? I respond quickly, Quiet for now sir. They're gearing up for another assault."

I look at the girl that had been standing beside the general. she was young, no older than fourteen. looking carefully I realized that she was a Togruta. He skin wan a warm orange and her montrals and head tails were streaked white and blue. her bright blue eyes shone with curiosity as she looked around.

She is beautiful I thought to myself, as I found myself saying, "Whose the youngling. I flinch internally at my words, I sound too curios! The girl turns around, her eyes staring straight at me as she says, "I'm Master Skywalker's **Padawan**, the names Ahsoka Tano."

I can feel my heart race when she speaks. I did not realize someone's voice could sound as sweet as that. But at the same time, I felt disappointed, she is a Jedi. This thought stunned me, I am a clone soldier, we are not allowed to have intimate relationships with Jedi or normal women.

I look at the general and say, "Sir I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan." This time I do not try to hide my confusion when I speak. The General looks at me and says, "There's been a mix-up the youngling isn't with me."

The girl, Ahsoka, looks at him, irritation clear in her big, blue eyes as she snaps, "stop calling me that!" Ahsoka points at the general and smiles as she says, "Your stuck with me Skyguy."

I can not help laughing as I feel joy over her comment. I have never heard anyone say something to the General like that. When I do not stop laughing right away, I cover my moth and look away.

I can just see the general frown as he turns toward Ahsoka and snaps, "Don't get snippy with me little one." Hearing this, I almost stop laughing. and think this is not good.

My hand freezes in place as the general continues, "you know, I don't even think your old enough to be a Padawan. I can feel my hand drop, now I am serous. I can not help thinking, 'that was a bit harsh.' Surely there was no need to **yell** at the girl. She could be upset, and that bothered me for some strange reason. Why should it bother me if she gets upset, I am just a soldier.

Ahsoka continues looking at him as she says, "Well, maybe I not, but _Master Yoda thinks I am. _She smiles as she finishes taking, clearly pleased with her statement.

I smile as well, just a small one though. I am glad she was not upset, I want here to be happy.

The general simply says, "Well your not with Master Yoda now. So if your ready, you'd better start proving it. Captain Rex," I stop smiling and stand at attention, blinking in surprise, "will show you how a little **respect** can go a long way. He steps aside and gestures for me to do ... something. I step forward and stutter a bit "ah, uh, right."

I smile nervously and my heart seems to be beating at twice the rate it should be. "Come on youngling.", I say with out thinking. I flinch slightly at the small frown on her face as she says irritatedly, "Padawan.", as she follows me.

Ahsoka walked next to me as I explained what what was going on and why it was happening. Eventually Askoka glaces at me and asked, "Have you thought about moving that line back, Captain? They'd have better cover that way." I can not help but feel pleased by the way she remembered my rank.

Turning toward her I say, "Thanks for the suggestion, but General Skywalker thinks there fine where they are. She look at me in a curios way and say carefully, "So, if your a captain and I'm a Jedi, then technically I outrank you, right?

She sound curios, so simply say, "In my book, experience outranks everything. Asoka smiles at this and she cheerfully states, "Well, if experience outranks everything, I guess I better start getting some."

I smile back at her. I am sure we will get along just fine. Ahsoka even sounds eager to start learning.

To my surprise and disappointment, she stop smiling and says "Whats that?" Looking the ways she was facing, I could feel my smile slip. I shake my head a frown takes its place I say, "Not good, they got an energy shield. That's gonna make things Damn near Impossible. Suddenly I realize that the girl was still standing with me and say seriously, "If you want to get experience little one, it looks like your about to get plenty. I cringe internally at her nervous expression. She may not live long enough to get that experience, and for some strange reason, that truly upsets me.

* * *

**This chapter is now finished, finally. Please leave give feedback, I promise not to get offended by any comments that are negative, after all receiving feedback will probably help my writing.  
**

**Mono-brow man :wow, that's cute weirdo!**

**Molly 1925 : Manners Mono, manners! You must remember I came up with you, so I can get rid of you too!**

**Mono-brow man : I'm you best creation Mol, you can't ditch me bro!**

**Molly 1925: Wonderful, my creation has developed a cocky personality. I did** _**not**_** create him that way!**


	2. New Worries

** Yay, I just got my first follow! anyway, here is the next part of the story. All star wars characters to, whoever owns star wars now. **

**Mono-brow man : You write slow Moll, and you got so crazy exited when you got that follow. Silly.**

**Molly1925: *blushes*: Quite blurting things out Mono, Its rude! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Masters Skywalker and Kenobi are waiting for something. We are apparently waiting for what is called a 'mission briefing'.

I am standing next to the clone captain, Rex, His name is Rex! I can feel the force in him, he is an individual, not just a clone.

Looking around myself, I notice Master Skywalker standing across from me, looking at Master Kenobi. Master Kenobi is standing next to Rex, like I am. I can not help but notice Rex, he stands with his hands clasped behind his back, his whole body held at attention. does he ever relax, I think as R2 rolls to meet us.

I barely focus my attention on master Kenobi in time to hear him say, "The shield generator is somewhere in this area. They're slowly increasing the diameter, and keeping it just ahead of the troops."

I tun to listen to Rex as i hear him say, " Heavy cannons are gonna be useless against that."

I look at the holoprojector, but I can not see what he is taking about. I start to walk around Rex as Kenobi starts talking again. "As they get closer, I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings. That might level the playing field a bit."

By the time he has finished talking I am standing between him and Master Skywalker. Ironically, while I can see the holoprojector a lot better from this angle, I want to go stand by Rex again.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable because of this, I curiously ask, "If that shield's gonna be such a problem why don't we just take it out". I feel slightly pleased with myself. that was a good question, surely Rex and the other will be impressed.

The feeling shatters, however, when Rex looks at me and says soberly, "Easier said than done."

* * *

I cringe inside as my words echo in my mind, "Easier said than done." I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I felt a flash of strange anxiety when I heard her suggest taking out the shield. Generally the people who suggest things like that, wind up doing the thing they suggested.

For some reason, I don't want Ahsoka going on that mission. Its to dangerous.

I feel my anxiety grow when I hear General Skywalker start, "well, I, for one," the generals pauses to clear his throat and raise his fist to his mouth as he quickly mutters "agree with her."

I start yelling at the General inside of my mind. What did you do?! You know she will get sent on the mission for sure now!

I don't have to hear General Kenobi's words but they slip through my ears anyway. "Right then. Maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together." I wish I could be as calm, assured as general Kenobi.

Ahsoka turns toward General Kenobi and answers in a lighthearted manner, " Can do Master Kenobi". General Skywalker puts his hands on his hips and frowns at the Ahsoka, "I'll decide what we do snips."

I feel irritated at his comment, did he always have to shoot her down?

Seeing that the other two Jedi were distracted by giving each other dirty looks, Kenobi starts to continue talking. "If Rex and I can engage them here," he said, pointing to a spot on the holoprojector, "you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected, here."

As he points to the other place, I can feel myself calm down. If General Kenobi picked the locations, there must be some rational thought behind this plan.

I cross my arms and let myself focus on the holoprojector. "they won't have much time. The droids far outnumber us, so our ability to street fight without the use of the heavy cannons. They will march forward under the protection of their shield until they are right on top of our cannons, then they will blow them away."

Ahsoka just smiles and says, "we'll figure out a way. Come on, Master. She immediately turns away and starts walking. General Skywalker hurries to catch up with her, saying "If we survive this, Snips, you and I are gonna have a talk." he sounds irritated an jabs a finger in her direction as they walk away.

I turn to General Kenobi feeling anxious, " they make quite a pair, Don't they sir?" General Kenobi stays quiet, so I ask the question that was bothering me, "You think they have a chance?" Now, General Kenobi looks at me, "They better." He turned toward the holoprojector, and I follow a bit. "If they can't turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons they'll be no escape for any of us."

I look at him, feeling alarmed. No escape? the fate of all my brothers are resting on the shoulders of a young Jedi. Oddly, it's the girl who I'm most worried about. I just hope she survives this fight.

* * *

I'm sitting on a piece of rubble watching my master. He has not said anything so I let my mind drift back to the the briefing. Rex did not sound pleased when I suggested just taking the thing out. I could feel anxiety in him through the force.

I do not know why it matters what Rex say, or how he says it. I just want to please him for some reason.

Focusing myself on the mission, I hop off of the rubble I am sitting on, and eagerly say, "so whats the plan." Master Skywalker scoffs and turns to me, "I thought _you_ were the one with the plan." He smirks at me and I can not help thinking this is a test.

"No," I say as I start to walk, "I'm the one with the enthusiasm." I turn to face Master Skywalker and walk over to him. "Your the one with the experience, which I'm looking forward to learning from."

We smile at each other for a moment, before Master Skywalker turns to face the shield. "Well first," he said, " we need to get behind that shield, then get past their tank lines."

He sounds serious, so I think for a while, "Why don't we just go around, out flank them?" It sounds reasonable to me, until Master Skywalker says "that would take too long. I cringe internally, of course it would.

"Sneak through the middle then." I suggest, pointing for him to see. Master Skywalker does not even look at me, "Impossible unless you can turn yourself into a droid." He lowers his macrobinoculars and smiles. Faintly amused by the droid comment, I say, "Alright. My first lesson will be to wait while you come up with the answer."

Suddenly, Master Skywalker turns to me and says cheerfully, "Well the wait is over. I've got a plan."

* * *

I watch as the cannons fire round after round at the shield. I can not help thinking about General Skywalker and Ahsoka. Can they take down the shield, will they survive, will we survive? I watch the cannon fire hit the shields, "It's no use, sir! Even at full power the canons don't affect it." General Kenobi yells over, "Alright Rex, it was worth a try, tell the men to fall back."

I nod, and relay the order, everything was riding on the removal of the shield generator.

* * *

I look under the box I am hiding under, and say, "This is a stupid plan! We should fight these guys instead of sneaking around." Master Skywalker continues looking forward, "Except for the fact that their deflective energy field just passed over us. If you cant cross their lines, let their lines cross you.

I look away from him in frustration, "If you say so." I wonder if Rex has to deal with this sort of thing, I feel sorry for him if he does.

* * *

**Molly 1925: This in the end of this chapter.**

**Mono-brow Man, : Yeah, sure, so you wont ditch this story for a loong time again, huh?**

** Molly 1925: Mono! I did not _ditch _the story, I was just busy during that time!**


	3. War and Hope

**writer sits on knees with hands clasped: Please forgive me for updating so slow. I lacked inspiratin and motive. Then when I was going to write, I had to find my notes, then the movie DVD got lost. **

**Mono-brow: Yeah you should apologize slowpoke. They practically had to go for five months without hearing anything about the awsome me.**

**Molly1925: I wonder how I can delete Mono ...**

**Mono-brow; And Ahsoka and Rex, their cool too!**

**I do not own Star wars.**

* * *

I see General Kenobi sitting with his back to the wall of the bridge we are on. I walk over to him silently, and kneel. I look at him carefully, and wonder if he can feel my worry for Ahsoka. He turns to look at me silently, and I am thankful for the fact that my helmet hides my face. It would be worse if he could see my worry as well as feel it.

Then the shield passes over us and General Kenobi says, "Were inside the shield. Just stay away from those tanks." He ignites his light saber and ads swiftly, "And don't worry about the battle Captain, I'm sure we will be fine," I relax slightly, he didn't realize that I am worried for Ahsoka.

General Kenobi stands up, then jumps to the ground when he starts cutting down the droids. One one of the droids yells in confusion, "A Jedi?!" I smirk in my helmet, and go down the cable that is set up, shooting my gun at the droids as I go. I grimace as I see my brothers get shot down from the cables, and feel relief when I don't join them.

Once I land, I immediately join in the fight with my brothers. It's bad out here. I run by my brothers who are fighting hard to shoot as many droids as they can. the majority of them are trying to avoid being hit by the droids blaster fire. As I run by them, I shout, "Where's the General." One of them shouts back, "I don't know sir!" The separatist forces continue to press forward. I quickly notice the large cannons, in addition to the masses of this, I shout aloud "Fall Back!" I can't help but hope that General Skywalker and Ahsoka are doing better with their mission than we are. Because right now, we're being beaten.

* * *

I bite back a groan as Master Skywalker and I continue crawling under the box. my back aches and I long to stand up. Eventually I can't stand it, so I say hopefully, "I think we made it past all of them, Master. We may pull this off yet." Master Skywalker barely looks at me as tersely says, "We still have a ways to go before we get to the generator station."

I can't help but look at his as I finally give in and say in an irritated voice, "Do we still need this thing? I can't take it anymore." She didn't pause for a breath as she slipped her fingers under the box, "I have to stand up." She rises slowly, thankful for the ability to stretch at lest a little, as the turn so she is following him. Master Skywalker tuned slightly to look at her as he snaps irritably, "You have got to be more careful! You never know what your gonna run into."

They then bump into something, forcing Master Skywaker to stop quickly before he fall backward. knocking me over as he falls. Once I am on the ground I see that we had run into a droideka. It turns around and chirps in an ominous sounding way. As I start to crawl back, I hear Master Skywalker complain in a whining voice, "See what I mean?"

The droid immediately starts shooting at his words, and we dray our lightsabers to deflect the shots as we crawl backward. After I bit, I do a back-flip to get to my feet when I see my master start to rise. We continue to deflect the shots until I finally yell to Master Skywalker, "We can't beat its shield."

It is a hard thing to admit. Jedi aren't supposed to not be able to do something right? It take a few steps back so I am closer to where Master Skywalker is standing. He yes to me, "Run!" The voice my surprise by crying "What? Jedi don't run!"

He responds by snapping, "I said run!" Finally, I listen to him and run in the opposite direction. I can here Master Skywalker run after me, and the rolling droid follows him.

Seconds later he yells to me again, "Ahsoka, stop!" I snap back in irritation, "Make up your mind!" I can see him look at me as he yells, "I said, stop!" Feeling confused by his conflicting commands I stop, and do the only thing that makes sense. I slash the rolling droid in half. A second later, Master Skywalker stops behind me, and cuts the pieces of the droid in half.

The pieces continue movie until they finally explode. Both me and Master Skywalker dis-ignite our lightsabers before he sarcastically says, "Good, you take direction well." I frown to myself as I follow after him. I can not help but wonder again how Rex takes his command so easily.

For some reason, I just wish that Rex is safe. I don't know why I, but I don't like the idea of him getting hurt.

* * *

I keep on shooting the droids, but there always seems to be another that takes it's place. Thankfully, I spot general Kenobi, and shoot the droid that is facing his back as I run over to him. As I get close I shout, "There right behinds us, sir!" I add in regretfully, "They wiped out most of my unit." It pains me to say that, so the loss of the lives of my brothers is just another battle statistic.

But each time the death count rose i couldn't help but wonder, was that Twitch the fidgety newbie, Twister, Denal, one of the others that I knew? But I can't let myself mourn them. I can't be distracted from the battle, even if all my brothers are dead, and I'm the last standing.

I add quickly, "We had to pull out of there." I turn around and see the death count on my HUD go up two. General Kenobi and I take shelter behind a controls station as the general says tensely, "The shield has almost reached the heavy cannons."

I look at him and say in a rough voice, "We're not gonna be able to stop them sir." He looks at me firmly and points in the opposite direction of the droids,"Move your troops back to the heavy cannons." He drops his hand as he continues saying, "Do everything you can to protect them. I'll delay the droids."

I start to object saying, "But ..." But the General interrupts nearly shouting, "That is an order, captain!" As I run over and relay his instructions, I hear him draw his lightsaber and stab something. I try to shoot as many droids as I can while retreating, but eventually I just have to turn and run.

I grit my teeth as I try to keep shooting, I was bred to fight. Not to run.

* * *

Mater Skywalker and I climb up to get close to the shield generator. To my relief, I can hear it humming nearby. I point it out and cheerfully say, "There it is, come on."

We quickly speed up our pace so that we are running to the generator. I pause when Master Skywalker stops next to a piece of a broken building. He absentmindedly puts his arm in front of me as he says, "Stay close. We've gotta be careful.

Then I catch sight of the generator standing so close. I remember hearing Rex say how dangerous a shield could be on our way to the mission briefing. They don't have time for us to sit on our butts and do nothing. Rex might be dead already.

So I slip under the ruble and say, "Come one!" I can hear him cry wait ans he tries to grab my arm, but I'm too fast. I look back as I call, "Why? We're almost there. It's right ... " Then stick with a glowing thing attached catches my foot and beeps as I hop forward

Master Skywalker snaps, "I said, wait!" as he rushes after me. Unfortunately, I have fallen back onto yet another 'stick'. I manage to embarrassed say, "Oops", as several large droids pop out of the ground. I can't help but cringe, my actions caused trouble, something a Jedi should not do. One of the droids pops up under me, knocking me to the ground.

Master Skywalker yells as he ignites his light saber and cuts down the droids, "Forget about the droids! Set those charges!" I start to follow his instructions when one of the droids attacks forcing me to move away. I then ignite my lightsaber, and cut it apart and force push to top, accidentally setting off more of the droids.

I duck my head feeling embarrassed again as I cry, "Sorry!" He shouts back immediately saying, "Who's side are you on anyway?" I feel a twinge of saddens as I say, "Setting the charges."

* * *

The droids have nearly reached the heavy cannons. I shoot at the droids along with my brothers, trying to not give into the hopeless situation. One of my brothers runs over and says hopelessly, "Sir, General Kenobi's been captured! There's no one else left!" I frown and yell, "We've got to hold out! we can't let that shield reach the cannons." I turn to shoot as I insist, "Keep fighting!"

It pains me to say that. Our hope is almost out, but we still have to keep fighting. I can't help but think that the general and Ahsoka are dead. After all, how could they still be alive?

* * *

After I set the charges I see that Master Skywalker is surrounded by droids. He shouts to me, "I could use a little help!" Noticing a broken wall behind him, I think of a plan and shout "Skyguy, don't move!" I close my eyes and reach out to the force and start to bring down the wall behind him.

I can hear him say, "What, no, no no!" then there is the sound of the wall falling, and droids being crushed. I open my eyes to see him kneeling with his hands on his head. I jump down and run to him. He looks around him and grunts before snapping, "You could have gotten me killed."

I try not to flinch at his frown as I snap back, "I know what I'm doing.", and gesture to the crushed droids. He walks past me and scolds, "I had everything under control." I frown and cross my arms as I yell indignantly after him, "I just saved you life!"

* * *

I can hear my brothers shout, "There's to many of them!" and, Fall back, fall back!" as the droids start to overwhelm us. Another cries, "Man down!" I can even hear cries of, "Medic, we need a medic here!" the sound of guns and running feet are loud, hectic. The sounds are painful reminders of how the battle is progressing.

* * *

Master Skywalker snaps, "Did you get the charges set?" I can't help but frown at him and spit out, "Yes." He frowns at me and snaps, Then what are you waiting for?" I glace away for a second, then look him him the eyes as I raise my arm and press the button to trigger the explosives, without looking away from him.

The shield generator explodes instantly.

* * *

I can see the shield lifting, and the droids stop attacking, I can faintly hear one of them say dumbly, "Uh oh!" A smile makes its way onto my face as I think they made it. Their alive. Ahsoka is alive. I turn to my brothers and boldly cry, "All cannons, fire on those tanks!"

The lose of the droids shield boosts my brothers confidence, I see Cody point to the enemy as he loudly repeats the orders over the comlink. The droids stand there confused, as we start shooting at them again. The reinforcements that we hear arriving, serve to only increase our rising moral, and we continue to press onward.

I can hear the ships carrying reinforcements arriving, but I can't gather the will to smile. I can only sit with my arms partially crossed as I think about every way I have failed. How can I call myself a Jedi after I failed so badly? My head drops lower, and My shoulders hunch.

I can see master Skywalker sit down out of the corner of my eye. He says, "Your reckless, little one." I close my eyes and turn away, unwilling to hear his word as he continues, "You never would have made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan." I steel myself for the dismissal, for what else could come next. He finishes saying, "But you might make it as mine."

I instantly open my eyes and smile, suddenly feeling hope again. For a minute we just smile at each other, basking in the momentary peace. Then he gesture tome to stand as he does, and say, "Come on." my smile widens as I grab my bag and hold it as I stand and follow him.

* * *

For some strange reason I fee an odd eagerness as I see the General and Ahsoka approach the troop transport. I say to him, "Great job General Skywalker." I see Ahsoka step on and look around herself, she's smiling and looks proud. as she looks in my direction I hastily add, "You, too, kid." She smiles at me, and I briefly smile back as I feel my heard pound at an irregular beat.

Then she turns her smile to general Skywaker who returns it happily. I glance away and watch the scene go by. For some reason, that one simple smile in the Generals direction bothers me.

General Skywalker turns to me and cheerfully says, "Thanks for the ride, Rex." I stiffly respond with a simple Anytime, sir. I watch as they get off, and try to distract my self with the work I'll have to do once I'm in the dorms again.

* * *

I still feel that strange happiness after I get off the troop transport and follow Master Skywalker. I can't understand why I'm so happy, all Rex ever said to me was, 'You, too, kid.' But the words made me feel good. So good, that I only faintly hear him greet the two Jedi master that are waiting saying, "Master Obi-Wan. Master Yoda.

I briefly look at him before Master Yoda says, "Trouble, you have, with your new Padawan I hear." I feel slightly sad as I look up at Master Skywalker. Was I trouble? He looks down at me before looking up as Master Obi-Wan says, "I was explaining the situation to Master Yoda."

Master Skywalker briefly says, "Really? Yoda continues saying, "If not ready for a Padawan, you are, then perhaps, Obi-Wan, we can ... " Master Skywaker Interrupts saying, "No wait a minute." I start to look up at him in surprise as he says, "Now I admit Ahsoka is a bit rough around the edges. But with a great deal of _training_, and _patience, _she might amount to something."

I smile at him, grateful that he has accepted me as his student. Master Yoda say, "Then go with you, she will, to the Teth system."

Master Skywalker sounds confused as he says, "Teth? That's wild space. The droid army isn't even in that sector." Master Yoda starts to talk away as he says, "Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutts son has been." Master Skywalker looks disgusted and indignant as he says, "You want me to rescue Jabba's son?" He sounds almost angry, like he had been asked to jump off a cliff.

Master Obi-Wan intervened saying, "Anakin, we'll need the huts allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku." Yoda grunted in agreement before he said " Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will. Find the renegades with Jabba's son, your mission will be, Skywalker.

I smile at Master Skywalker and say hopefully, "Come on Master, it doesn't sound that hard. I'll find Rex and get the troops organized." I race over to wait for a transport ahead of Master Skywalker. I can't help but wonder what will happen while we get ready for Teth, and then what will happen when we get there.

* * *

**I finally finished this. Thank goodness.**

**Mono: and how many ears before the next one?**

**Molly1925: Ah, here's the button!**

**Mono-brow: No! turns to reader you gotta help me (_), you cant let her erase my puppies and kittens cuteness! Please read, Review, follow, fave ... just don't let me be deleted!**

**Next chapter, the stuff between the end of the battle and Teth. I'm gonna stretch it out to add nice Rex Ahsoka moments. I made up both Twitch and Twister.  
**


End file.
